petrokovias_portal_to_the_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Code Red, Tokyo! (Verse)
Canon Timeline Pre-Arc Timeline April 9th, 1975: A satellite from an unknown world impacts the Earth, landing in Northern Canada. The US government gains access to the satellite, and covers it up; They discover various plans for highly advanced technology, which they begin using in their military tech. November 1st, 1975: During transit to a secure base outside of Washington D.C., the truck transporting the satellite is ambushed by unidentified group, and parts of the satellite are stolen. The United States goes on a man hunt searching for the group, and the satellite parts. December 18th, 1979: Terrell Anthony is born. June 1st, 1981: Chase Tyrane (The Bountyhunter) is born. March 17th, 1982: A Czech man by the name of Julius Kucera buys the stolen alien satellite on the black market for a hefty price; On it, he discovers a system of gene augmentation and splicing (based on CRISPR and Gene Drive) that could lead to superhuman abilities being given to any human subject, even ones already in adulthood. After some experimentation, he forms AmpliTech, a company that (for a hefty price) will give superhuman augmentation to any person on Earth. April 20th, 1982: Scientists discover that the gene experiments have turned the humans who have received the superhuman procedure into a new sub-species of human. Scientists name this subspecies Homo sapiens amplificata. At the same time, questions of the ethics of the superhuman experiments and allegations of broken safety regulations arise about AmpliTech. June 7th, 1982: Czech Police arrest Kucera for charges of public endangerment. November 8th, 1982: Kucera wins the case against him, and walks free. This sparks outrage. May 8th, 1984: AmpliTech goes international. Debates are spared on the ethics of altering the human genome. Eventually, most of society will accept it, provided the choice is made by the person as an adult. June 5th, 1988: AmpliTech collapses. Several governments take possession of its former assets; However, many criminals are also able run off with the information and equipment as well. This leads to many criminals becoming superhumans. October 5th, 1988: The United Nations passes an international law banning the creation of amplificatae without a specialized license; Many nations (including the United States) ban licensing for the procedures outside of government operations, and some outright ban the creation of amplificatae at all. January 19th, 1989: In order to combat the rising trend of criminal superhuman activity, several nations create the International Military and Police Defense Organization (IMPDO), a multinational intelligence, Interpol, and global security organization in order to combat international criminal use of amplificatae. After a fierce debate, it is agreed to have IMPDO absorb the existing Interpol and take over its work as well, for budgeting concerns and simplicity. January 10th, 1991: Marcus Erskine (Agent A) is born. February 15th, 1993: Marguerite Sophie Diorè is born. September 12th, 1994: Maria Laakkonen (The Blizzard), a top sniper in the Finnish Army, begins an underground side business killing targets as an assassin, focusing heavily on amplificata (as she used a .50 caliber weapon, which would be powerful enough to destroy the entire brain of an amplificata, effectively killing one). She retires from the Finnish Army soon after to focus on her work as an assassin. April 27th, 1996: Daniel John Petit (Yamada Tadayoshi) is born. December 31st, 1996: A group of illegal amplificatae attack a group of people in New York City as the year ends. 23 people (among them, Terrell Anthony's brother) are killed and hundreds of thousands of dollars in damage to city property is done before the group is killed by S.W.A.T. teams. The event is dubbed the Time Square Massacre by the press. June 8th, 2000: Chase Tyrane illegally becomes an amplificata in the attempt to gain the strength needed to protect those close to him from other criminal amplificatae. May 7th, 2001: Marcus Erskine's family moves from Ohio to Maine. February 3rd, 2002: Chase Tyrane joins IMPDO, and begins his training to be a special operations agent (training lasts 22 weeks total). June 18th, 2002: Terrell Anthony graduates from college, and joins IMPDO as an amplificata. He begins his training to become a special operations agent. May 10th, 2004: It is revealed to IMPDO that Chase Tyrane is an illegal amplificata. After his explanation of his reasoning, they make a deal to keep him as an agent rather than arresting him, so long as they study him and his powers further. He is paired with Terrell Anthony, and the two become close partners. September 7th, 2005: IMPDO begins its superhuman project program known as Project X, researching long-term effects of the supersoldier experiments. Until the laboratories are set up, they use a select few special operations agents to take out criminal amplificatae from afar. This practice is questioned by political opponents. November 8th, 2007: IMPDO begins looking for individuals for its first group of amplificatae as part of Project X. December 8th, 2009: Project X approaches Marcus Erskine with the offer to join IMPDO, after seeing remarkable academic performance from observing him. He accepts. January 20th, 2010: Marcus Erskine becomes of of the first amplificatae in Project X. He begins his training to be a field agent for the organization. February 17th, 2010: IMPDO is overwhelmed with the number of cases of criminal amplificatae. In an act of desperation, Project X instates the lottery system; They compiled a database of every physically and mentally healthy person in the world (to be updated every month), and from that database they would draw names. Names would be accepted for that year if the person turned 18 or older that year, with no person over the age of 30 accepted, and younger people preferred. They would draw many names, and approach those whose names were drawn with the offer to voluntarily join Project X. This increases the amount of people in Project X, as now they are not focusing just on those who stick out enough for them to easily see or those who actively approach the organization; This makes IMPDO more closely resemble a military organization, leading to the term "supersoldiers" to be used in common lexicon for amplificata field agents April 8th, 2010: Marguerite obtains her pilot's license. May 7th, 2011: Marguerite joins the French Gendarmerie, and attends a technical school to learn airplane mechanics. June 6th, 2011: Project X scientists note strange psychic powers given to Marcus Erskine. At the same time, Marcus begins building an underground crime organization. It quickly builds, being interwoven with many other criminal organizations. June 30th, 2011: Marcus solves the first of a number of important cases against his own underground organization, made as a scheme to get himself promoted further up the ranks of IMPDO and gain more power. Likewise, his crime syndicate also garners him a large fortune and personal logistics network. May 7th, 2012: Marguerite is selected by random lottery to join Project X; Accepts, and becomes a field agent. Basic Military Training begins (lasts for 10 weeks). She is given the rank of Private, First Class. IMPDO begins footing the bill for her technical school. July 16th, 2012: Marguerite completes BMT, and moves on to Special Operations training (lasts for 7 weeks; 3 weeks of Advanced Individual Training, 2 weeks of Airborne Training, 2 weeks of Marine Training). When she begins her training, she is promoted to Corporal. During her AIT, she participated in a joint IMPDO-French Military training drill in Belgium. September 3rd, 2012: Marguerite completes her Special Operations Training, and is promoted to Sergeant. She begins Espionage Training (last for 8 months). May 5th, 2013: Marguerite completes her Espionage Training, and is promoted to Sergeant Major. She begins desk work while her last paperwork is finalized. August 7th, 2013: Marguerite graduates technical school, and is promoted to 2nd Lieutenant. She begins her field work, being stationed in Paris, France. November 18th, 2013: Marguerite is given a mission aiding stealth reconnaissance airplanes in the Middle East. She spends a year with forces fighting terrorist insurgents in the area. April 27th, 2014: Dan turns 18, is selected by random lottery to join Project X; Accepts, and joins the supersoldier program. May 8th, 2014: Dan begins supersoldier procedures, is given rank of 2nd Lieutenant (as all amplificatae are). May 12th, 2014: Recovery from procedures ends, Basic Military Training begins (lasts for 15 weeks). August 25th, 2014: Basic Military Training ends, Tadayoshi is promoted to 1st Lieutenant & stationed as a drill instructor for IMPDO at the BMT training facility he went to. September 22nd, 2014: Dan is taken out of the position of drill instructor, and begins Special Operations Training (lasts for 7 weeks; 3 weeks of Advanced Individual Training, 2 weeks of Airborne Training, 2 weeks of Marine Training). November 10th, 2014: Dan's Special Operations Training ends. Dan is promoted to Captain as the leader of his squad. November 18th, 2014: Marguerite returns to her station in Paris, France, and has one week's leave before being assigned to desk duty while she waits for her next assignment. During this duty, she makes important discoveries regarding the paper trail of the underground crime organization, which has been branching out to other nations. December 5th, 2014: Dan is given one-man troop training (lasts for 2 weeks and 3 days), before being sent to the Washington, D.C. HQ in order to aid in their battle against the new crime syndicate. December 6th, 2014: Marguerite is assigned to an undercover mission, spying on one of the lead scientists from AmpliTech, based on intel of their company having bought the stolen satellite. December 19th, 2014: Dan and Marcus successfully bring in a number of members of the unnamed crime organization, and both get promoted (to Commander and Lt. Col., respectively). Chase Tyrane and Terrell Anthony are brought in in order to give more resources to the main investigation; The four travel around the US for some time, following the largest activity of the underground group. January 9th, 2015: Marguerite's espionage mission leads her to be introduced as "Sarah Freilassen" to a former AmpliTech scientist, who reveals himself to be a man named Julius Kucera. February 6th, 2015: Marguerite gains Julius Kucera's trust, and is invited to a ball he's hosting in Eastern Ukraine (to celebrate a branch of the Ukrainian Mafia giving him funding for his underground organization [uses amplificatae as organ farms to sell on the black market], officially as a random fling for tourism). She finds enough evidence of the dealings going on while the ball is happening, and makes an arrest. This leads to her promotion to Captain. She then returns to France to resume working on the case being built against the underground criminal organization. February 18th, 2015: The syndicate's activities shift more heavily to focus on Japan, as much of its leadership begins to cut deals with the Yakuza, who had gotten possession of various pieces of IMPDO advanced technology. Due to the massive increase in organized crime, Marcus's squad (himself, Dan, Chase, and Terrell) are sent from the US and Marguerite is sent from France (as part of Marcus's team), all arriving in Tokyo. A number of other agents are sent to other major cities, including Osaka, Sapporo, Kyoto, and Yokohama. February 20th, 2015: Dan is tipped off on a lead from IMPDO agents monitoring international sales of weaponry about a man in Osaka who had ordered a large amount of ballistic vests and small arms to be delivered to Tokyo. He is told to monitor the house the packages are addressed to, and is sent down in an intelligence van to listen in on the house for enough information to make a move to capture the criminals inside. May 7th, 2015: By this time, Marcus's squad has become popular among the Tokyo PD, and Dan begins working as an aid to the Tokyo Police Department as a detective in his free time (Many of the foreign agents were offered positions aiding the Japanese police force in order to familiarize themselves with the environment), with his cases officially being under IMPDO's jurisdiction. During his first case, he and his assigned partner are put into a position where they have to give fake aliases on the spot. Dan chokes, and his partner gives him the name "Yamada Tadayoshi" to cover. Dan's coworkers jokingly refer to him by the name, and it eventually catches on as a legitimate nickname. Soon, he is better known to the general public as Tadayoshi. May 21st, 2015: The underground criminal organization is given a public name; Ikari no Shinjiketo ("Syndicate of Wrath"). May 30th, 2015: Chase and Terrell find evidence that conflicts with Marcus's theories on the Syndicate of Wrath in a way that implicates him as a possible member. Marcus denies having any involvement, but Chase and Terrell start seeing more sketchy behavior from him. August 5th, 2015: Chase and Terrell speak privately with Tadayoshi and Marguerite, discussing Marcus's sketchy behavior, and the four of them bring the subject up to the Commissioner; The Commissioner seems to blow the idea off. September 19th, 2015: Tadayoshi and Marguerite, while walking to Marguerite's house from the subway, start piecing together a new theory on the Syndicate of Wrath, and can't help but come to the conclusion that Marcus is involved. They are informed by an agent in Sapporo about new evidence, which happens to implicate Marcus under their theory (the evidence is of a money laundering scheme busted at a restaurant owned and managed by a man who did frequent business with Marcus, including meetings that he refused to talk about). September 21st, 2015: Tadayoshi, Marguerite, Chase, and Terrell take Marcus in for questioning. September 30th, 2015: After much review of the evidence, Tadayoshi and Marguerite's theory, and Marcus's questioning, the Commissioner finally issues a warrant for Marcus's arrest. Marcus disappears, dropping completely off of the world's radar, and a manhunt begins, with the assumption that Marcus (officially designated "Agent A") is a high ranking member within the Syndicate of Wrath. Tadayoshi is put in charge of the squad, which is specially assigned to hunt down Agent A. October 3rd, 2015: The Commissioner's wife and kids are killed in their house by a sniper, along with the amplificata IMPDO agent serving as a body guard. The Commissioner reveals in secret to Tadayoshi's squad that he suspected Marcus of being in the organization before they had spoken to him, but he overlooked it because he was afraid that his family would be killed if he paid the theory any mind; He tells them about a dream he had had regarding this. Later, Tadayoshi remarks that the Commissioner usually isn't a superstitious man, and is behaving strangely. Powers & Abilities These statistics do not include mechanical or technological enhancements, such as prosthetic limbs, which may increase the person's abilities drastically. This also does not include Agent A's psychic abilities, as he is the only amplificata who was successfully given a set of psychic powers. Average Amplificata Tier: 9-B Attack Potency: Wall Level Speed: Superhuman Travel Speed by foot (long distance); Subsonic+ to Transonic Attack & Combat Speed; Supersonic+ Reaction Speed Lifting Strength: Class 5+ (should be noted that they can generally tow Class 10+) Striking Strength: Class KJ Durability: Superhuman+; Up to Small Building Level (most amplificata have some form of healing factor) Maximum Theoretical Amplificata Tier: 9-A Attack Potency: Small Building Level Speed: Subsonic (Faster Than Eye) Travel Speed; Supersonic Attack & Combat Speed; Hypersonic+ Reaction Speed Lifting Strength: Class 25 Striking Strength: Class GJ Durability: Superhuman+; Large Building Level (Healing Factor) IMPDO Uniform Regulations Dress Uniform The dress uniform, which doubles as a plain urban field uniform, consists of light grey EMT slacks and police uniform shirt (special forces uniforms are dark blue for amplificata field agents, maroon for human field agents, and dark green for non-field SpecOps), black socks and undershirt (short sleeve), and black calf-height steel toe boots (laces must be tucked into the top of the boot; pants are to be tucked into the boots during ceremony, but may go over the boot when on duty), and a black belt with a silver buckle. Insignia is worn on the collar of the dress shirt on both sides. During ceremony, a grey (enlisted)/black (officers) tie is worn; Male members wear strait ties, while female members wear a crossover tie. Likewise, during ceremony, the IMPDO Badge must be worn over the left side of the chest. During field work in this uniform, the top button of the shirt is optional, while in hot weather a short-sleeve version of the uniform shirt is available. In extreme heat, members may forgo the shirt altogether, though this is situation-dependent, and requires permission from a superior officer (highly ranking officers do not need permission, as they are the ones in charge of checking uniforms). The uniform shirt may never be worn fully open under any circumstance. The badge may be left off of the uniform during field work, but must be kept in a case (with issued identification) easily accessible. Just as on any military uniform one would not wear medals with ribbon bars, on an IMPDO uniform, one does not wear insignia pins with shoulderboards. On IMPDO uniforms, pins are worn with medals during ceremony and normal active duty, while shoulderboards are worn with ribbon bars during duty during missions in a combat uniform. For IMPDO Naval forces, the uniform for enlisted and warrant officer members is the same as the uniform for ground forces (though with short boots instead of calf-height ones), while officers wear a different uniform, consisting of black uniform pants with colored stripes down the side of the leg (red for most officers, blue for the commanding officer and XO), along with a white button up shirt and a grey uniform jacket/peacoat, which has the insignia of the officer. The coat has a uniform belt around the waist, with a plain buckle. The buckle will be the same color as the bars on the officer's shoulderboards (either gold for lower officers or silver for higher officers). Permanent alterations to the uniform or to how one wears the uniform are allowed by agents with permission, though these alterations must serve a purpose. The most common is an alteration to how the uniform is worn during field work; Agents will usually request permission to wear their uniform pants over the boots (cuffed if need be) instead of tucked into the boots, as this makes them look much less conspicuous or authoritarian. A common addition is of coats or jackets, such as work jackets, trench coats, etc. to better blend in with ones environment while on duty. As the dress uniform is often used as a standard field uniform as well, it is made of a fire retardant and resistant, spark resistant, blade resistant, self-repairing material developed by IMPDO early on in their organization's history. The boots are laceration resistant, EH rated, anti-slip, steel toe, and have steel-reinforced shanks and heels. Agents who request it may get collapsible titanium-steel alloy boot spikes to use, mainly for climbing. However, these spikes can not be worn during ceremony. Combat Uniform Generally, several missions may require an IMPDO field agent to wear the combat uniform of their home country, the country they are stationed in, or another country, but IMPDO itself does have combat uniforms for humans and amplificatae, the latter using a separate uniform most of the time due to their increased strength allowing for more weight. Combat uniforms are more often seen in the military-oriented branches of IMPDO, with those within the Interpol-oriented branches (such as Tadayoshi and his team) rarely using them. IMPDO Standard Combat Uniform The IMPDO Standard Combat Uniform consists of camouflage BDUs made of the same material as the dress uniforms; Standard uniforms may be worn without the jacket in hot weather, though it is advised against, as the jacket is what serves to protect against bladed weapons in combat. Boots used for the SCU are the same as the ones used by the dress uniform, but usually have a flap that goes across the front to protect the laces; The boots are made to better match the uniform color (i.e., snow camo uses white boots, desert camo uses tan boots). There are other styles of boot that are allowed, including standard combat boots, and different types of work boot. Equipment Equipment includes a tactical vest with room for 4 rifle magazines (generally the M-16 of FN SCAR 17s), 3 pistol magazines (generally the USP or Beretta), 3 pouches for grenades (generally 1 smoke, 1 flashbang, and 1 fragmentation), a two-way radio (connected to an earpiece/microphone in the helmet), and room for armor/ballistic plates. The armor already built into the vest includes knife-resistant fabric and a pair of shoulder guards. Ballistic plates can be inserted into the front, back, and sides of the vest (totaling 7 plates; 1 rear plate, 2 front plates in an overlapping top & bottom plate design for increased mobility, and 4 side plates, two on each side). To decrease shoulder pain, the area around the shoulders of the vest has padding. Extra armor available includes elbow & knee pads and shin guards. Weighted or padded gloves are also available. Additional equipment includes a ballistic protective helmet (rated level III protection), and a pistol belt with holster, canteen, folding shovel, combat knife, general tool kit, first aid kit, survival tin, and emergency flare kit. Backpacks used generally hold other standard gear, such as tents/tarps, blankets, long-range radios, recon drones, signal flares, etc. Without the backpack, gear tends to weight around 43 pounds. The backpack, depending on mission and role, could weight anywhere between 30 and 65 pounds, making the total weight of the gear between 73 and 108 pounds; For this reason, IMPDO agents wearing full gear on extended or frequent missions often will use a robotic exoskeleton, which serves two purposes; The primary purpose is to take most of the load off of the users body and transfer it to the robotic exoskeleton, thus allowing them more mobility, energy, and decreasing the strain on their body. The secondary purpose would be to allow for faster and stronger movement; An average human agent in an exoskeleton can last a considerable amount of time in a head-on fight against an amplificata, and may even win, if they are technically the superior fighter. The exoskeleton weighs around 35 pounds, with a 15 pound battery pack, for a total of 50 pounds. IMPDO Heavy Combat Uniform Due to the superior strength, resilience, and speed of amplificatae, they generally are given considerably more equipment to work with, including similar equipment to the SCU, with two added rifle magazines, two added pistol magazines, various attachments and other equipment for their weapons, extra food & water, AR scanners synced to small belt-mounted supercomputers (two models exist, a cheaper model for those without healing factors, and one for those with healing factors, which can convert memories into digital information and store it based on a map of the brain of the user). The weaponry used generally include several added grenades of varying types. Without the backpack, gear for the HCU tends to weigh between 65 to 80 pounds (mission dependent). The backpack, depending on mission and role, could weigh between 40 and 145 pounds, making the total weight of the gear anywhere from 105 pounds to 225 pounds. Amplificatae are not allowed to carry more than their own body weight (and none are allowed to carry more than 250 pounds, even if they weigh more than that), and those without a healing factor must use an exoskeleton if carrying more than 75% of their body weight in gear. This isn't due to the limitations of the super soldiers themselves, but due to constraints set by IMPDO and Project X for combat effectiveness and longevity-Super strength doesn't do anything to combat inertia, making combat in such heavy equipment possibly difficult despite super strength, and strength doesn't aid in recovery from joint and back wear from excess loads, meaning that those without a healing factor (making the primary reason for the exoskeleton moot) must use the exoskeletons to prevent excess wear on the body. The shoulder, knee, & elbow pads and shin guards available to amplificatae agents generally have a plate of steel over them, covered again by kevlar; This is mostly used to add weight behind their attacks (increasing the power of their strikes and kicks) and to protect these areas specifically when striking an opponent (despite relative invulnerability, amplificatae still benefit from the protection offered from these guards in most situations). This also allows these areas to be protected up to a ballistic rating of II. The HCU was specifically made with the boundaries of ampificata combat effectiveness in mind, and should never be used by a normal human, no matter how strong-They would most certainly die of the strain of carrying such weight for duration. Characters Main Characters Yamada Tadayoshi (Daniel Petit) Agent A (Marcus Erskine) Marguerite Diorè Chase Tyrane Terrell Anthony Recurring Characters The Blizzard (Maria Laakkonen)